


Loosing A Piece of Yourself (But Gaining New Parts After Death)

by bella_swan_deserved_better



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: Other, hades raises mal a little, i have this in my tumblr if yall wanna follow with that one, mal turns to halea au, no death in the isle au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-23 07:15:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23007760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bella_swan_deserved_better/pseuds/bella_swan_deserved_better
Summary: I made a post in tumblr bitching about how Mal is way overpowered with Maleficent and Hades as parents which led to a different post of Hades raising Mal, which turned to an au where Hades raises Mal and Maleficent raises Ben (a.k.a the opposite of that one fic).The isle prevents death and aging for those who reach 18, Mal, being the daughter of Hades and Maleficent slowly looses her fae side after her 7th time dying. Will she reach her 13th death and become demigod losing her fae side?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 33





	1. Chapter 1

It started when she had her 7th death, she didn’t notice at first. However, her mother did but she never said anything really.

Her hair started to not be a dark purple. It was getting a bit lighter, but she didn’t notice when she woke up from her death.

As she got home Maleficent glanced at her, but said nothing.

It wasn’t uncommon for the VK gangs to fight bloody and dangerous.

Death couldn’t take them at all.

The barrier prevented death, it made every VK and older villain be immortal. Especially when it came to aging. None of the villains aged much to a few people’s delight, VKs did until they reached 18 years old.

Mal shrugged off her leather jacket, making a mental note to give it to Evie so she could clean off the blood.

She heads to the shower rubbing the soreness in her stomach where one of Uma’s pets stabbed her stomach causing her death.

Uma liked violence but even she tried to not cause a lot of deaths, but Harry was too wild to control at just 11 years old.

Evie worried about their deaths, her first one being from an allergic reaction to apples when some lightly bruised apples got sent to the isle. A whole crate which was enough to feed a few people and the cores used to plant trees.

Evie ended up dying from her throat closing up.

After that Mal was careful for her gang, her friends.

She’s died the most times out of the Core 4 really.

But then again death was picky and played tricks.

Death wasn’t reachable in the isle. Death couldn’t claim them. Except, it could change them.

Just like change was happening to Mal.

A certain Greek God felt it in the air and smirked softly.

“Soon baby girl.”


	2. Chapter 2

Maleficent watched the citizens of the isle through the balcony. She was the ruler of the isle.

Well...by force of course, Queen Grimehelda (Evil Queen) was her second in command.

Better than anyone really.

She stiffens up as she senses someone and spins around and glares at Hades.

"What is it that you want?" she asked hissing at the man who was the donor for Mal.

Some of the villains had donated sperm or an egg to Yzma to create a child or did insemination on certain villains really.

"You do realize it's happening right?" the blue haired villain asked drawling.

Maleficent hisses glaring at Hades. Mal knew she was born from a sperm donation.

Knew her donor was Hades, God of the Underworld.

Mal just didn't care and still called him dad behind Maleficent's back.

"She's slowly losing your half Maleficent," Hades said as he circled the dark fae who glared at him.

"No she isn't. She will not. She will stay fae, she will not change."

"Oh but Maleficent. Her hair is starting to turn. Eventually her hair will get a blue tint, then it'll be the teeth. We already know what happens if she reaches her 13th death," Hades spoke softly.

Maleficent glares at him more harshly to which he rolled his eyes.

"This is what you get when you try to have a powerful offspring Maleficent. On an isle that prevents death. She's changing."

"No."

"With each death till she hits the 13th she will lose her fae side," he said softly as he looked out the window to see his daughter with her friends.

"NO!" Maleficent roars out in anger.

She knew he was right.

He was a god.

She was a fae.

And gods were more powerful than fae.

The demigod blood was just itching to break from the fae part of Mal.

It was only a matter of the number of deaths.


	3. Chapter 3

Mal never noticed how her dark purple hair was loosing it's darkness until Evie pointed it out.

"M?" the bluenette gently asked her friend.

"Yeah E?" Mal turned her head to look at her friend.

Evie swore the purple of Mal's hair was a small bit noticeable to being a different shade.

"Your hair....it's kinda a different shade of purple."

"Hmm?" Mal asked as she tilted her head a bit. She took a strand of her hair and frowned a little before shrugging, "probably just getting clean from the shower yesterday."

"You washed your hair yesterday? With soap?" Evie asked in disbelief.

Mal rolls her eyes, "yes. It was caked in blood and dirt what was I going to do?" she asked sarcastically.

"Did you use the shampoo I made?" Evie asked curiously.

Mal nods, "E, it's fine don't worry."

"You sure?" Evie asked softly.

"Of course Princess."

Evie smiles softly and grabbed Mal's hand who gently squeezed back to reassure her.

"Any news about the other gangs?"

"Uma's gang is going to try and get to the shore early to get the goods," Evie growls out.

It was true they got the left overs of Auradon, but if you made it to the shores when the shipment came you can score some of the goods a few heroes were able to sneakily throw out.

Those heroes being the curtsy of Rapunzel and her husband, Tiana, and Elsa, and a very rare few.

Some of the things were food, canned foods really and a few books wrapped under tinfoil.

Mal and her gang would get a few goods and pass them around to their members in their gang.

Uma just hoarded them for herself.

Mal tilted her head, her purple hair getting on her face a little and smirked, "great. We can set up a hit to remind them that even if I can't swim..."

She turned to look at Evie and her light green eyes turned a poisonous green.

"...it won't stop me from reminding her whose territory she will cross."


	4. Chapter 4

At 12 years old she has her 8th and 9th death, both in the same day. Much to Maleficent's anger and worriedness.

The 8th death she had was from her having a bad fever that gave her shivers, rarely were a few royals were able to send medicine to the isle without doctors and such getting suspicious.

They couldn't do much really, it would just make King Beast suspicious with how much medicine, one that was barely used to be sent to the garbage.

Even if they sent Medicine it went to the younger VKs. Those who a few didn't want them to experience death early one.

Carlos experienced his 1st death at birth. He had been stillborn.

And the isle brought him to life.

Mal had been having a really bad fever for almost a week, throwing up, coughing and all that jazz.

Her skin pale and clammy as she shivered as she tried to sleep, but her head felt like it was exploding. She groans as she curled into a ball.

She woke up a few hours later and noticed how her health seemed better.

She had died.

Another thing about the isle was the if one was sick, and died? Well then they were automatically fixed of the ailment they had as well a few injuries and scars.

She she must have died in her sleep? Awesome.

Her 9th death was that very same day as she and the core 4 were running across rooftops. They had pranked Uma's crew and were running.

As Mal was standing near the edge of the roof the isle suddenly shook from an earthquake, King Beast in a foul mood irks him to use cause problems in the isle.

It was so sudden that Mal slipped from the roof.

And fell.

The building was 6 stories feet tall.

And she landed on concrete.

Her spine broke and from how blood was spilling into the concrete she died.

The other 3 rushed down to see Mal and carefully lifted her to take her to an alley.

They waited for Mal to heal and frowned noticing how her hair had gotten a bit lighter shade when they went to pick her up. Now it was turning a bit lighter.

It was now a light lilac. A very drastic change.

They all flinched as her spine cracked back into place.

After a minute Mal's eyes snapped open and she frowns looking around.

"Died?"

Her three friends nodded.

She sighs and grabs a strand of hair and frowns seeing her lilac purple strand of hair, or was it violet now?

"What...." she mumbles before shrugging her shoulders and stands up.

"Come on. Let's go back to my place," Mal says and all 4 run off to the castle.

A blue haired figure stepped out of the shadows. He whistles softly.

"Just four more deaths baby girl. Just a little more," he says softly.


	5. Chapter 5

Hades was drinking a cup of scotch that Hercules was able to sneak into the garbage when he heard the clicking of heels that everyone in the isle feared a bit.

He turned around and leaned against a railing of the staircase and raised an eyebrow as Maleficent entered his home.

Maleficent was seething as she glared at her daughter’s sperm donor.

“How do you stop it?” she hissed out.

“You can’t.”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN’T?!”

He ignored the ringing in his ears and raised his glass as if to give her a toast, “she’s the only offspring that you and I have. I only did a donation once and Yzma was only able to give you what would be Mal. However... I am a God, Maleficent,” he said with a smirk while watching her get angry.

“And your are just a fae.”

He held up a hand to show her to be quiet as she opened her mouth.

“I am much more powerful than you Maleficent. All you did was curse a child. You did dark things yes. However, I am a God. Much more powerful than a fae,” he said with a smirk before growling.

“She will be my daughter once she hits her 13th death and you cannot interfere at all.”


	6. Chapter 6

Maleficent paced around in the castle. Mal had been missing for 2 weeks and she was getting agitated. 

She had noticed that her daughter’s hair had turned lilac purple and that her pointy ears were starting to turn a little round.

Her canine teeth seemed to be getting sharper.

Her daughter was already in her 9th.

Four deaths before she lost her fae side fully.

But… her ears were still pointy after her ninth death.

Maleficent froze.

“Three deaths left now,” she whispers to herself.

That could be the only explanation on why Mal’s ears turned round the last time she saw her.

She stormed out of the castle.

* * *

Mal could tell her magic within her was wanting an out.

She didn’t know how, but she could feel it.

Like all the magical creatures in the isle she felt the magic wanting to rip her apart.

Uma felt it.

Jay felt it.

Any magical creature could feel it.

She noticed her hair was changing, but she didn’t care, she didn’t care at all.

She curled up beside her father and sipped into the tea that he had given her when she arrived.

Ever since she was 7 years old and told by Yzma who her father is she always sneaked out of the Maleficent castle and spent time with her father.

She spent more time with her father than with her mother.

Hades gently ran his fingers through his daughter’s lilac hair. He knew she was 3 deaths away before her fae side disappeared.

His daughter had three more deaths before she could finally live with him.

He was able to hear the steps of Maleficent walking near his home and sighs.

“Go hide baby girl,” he says softly and Mal nods before finishing her drink and rushes off to hide, making it out of the room just as Maleficent stormed in.


End file.
